


Stay

by lmhawk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmhawk/pseuds/lmhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon isn't quite well when he comes back from the druids, and Arthur, of course, will do what he can to fix that. Missing scene from The Coming Of Arthur Part One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Leon wonders, as Arthur leads him down the hallway, whether he should have told King Uther about the cup, but he isn't sure what else he could have told him. The king hasn't had him arrested for sorcery, at least. He hopes that Arthur doesn't hold it against him that he lived by sorcery while others died. He knows Arthur was close with a few of the knights, Odrick in particular, as the two off them were close in age.

His worries prove to be unfounded. Arthur sends Merlin away to go and find Gaius and fusses about, helping Leon out of his armor and boots and takes him to the bed. Leon tries to help, but Arthur slaps his hand away, and Leon is too tired to object. He isn't sure how he managed not to pass out during his audience with the king. Once Leon is stripped of his outerwear, and lying in bed, Arthur throws his arm around him and asks, "Is it wrong that I don't care if they used magic to heal you? I'm just glad you came back alive."

Leon swallows. "Arthur, I...the others. Sir Odrick was run through, and I couldn't get to him in time."

"It doesn't matter," Arthur murmurs into his shoulder. "We all have men we couldn't save."

Leon remembers telling Arthur that, years ago, after his first campaign. He's about to say as much, when there are footsteps, and Arthur jumps back, so when Gaius and Merlin and the king come in, he's in the role of a worried commander, standing over Leon, not hugging him for dear life. Gaius examines him, and Leon's out of it, but as far as he can tell, it boils down to "He's fine." He asks, "that's it then?"

Gaius gives him a pat on the head and leaves, following the king out, and with a significant look, Merlin scoops up Gaius' bag and leaves as well, leaving just Leon and Arthur. Arthur goes over to the table and pours Leon a goblet of water. "Gaius said you're dehydrated. Drink this." He comes over to Leon's side and holds the cup to Leon's lips. Leon drinks the water down without hesitation, because this is Arthur, and Leon trusts him completely and without reservations. The water is cool and his lips are parched, and he swallows it down eagerly.

When he's done, Arthur goes and refills the cup, Leon says, "It was I who told you that we all have men we couldn't save." There's much more he ought to say, but he's so tired and he doesn't know where to start.

"I remember." Arthur smiles sadly. "Here." He comes back and offers Leon another goblet of water, which Leon drinks down eagerly. He then sets the goblet aside and runs his fingers through Leon's hair, which feels nice. "You should get some rest."

"Stay." The word is out of Leon's mouth before he can stop it. The request isn't an unusual one. Men share bed rolls all the time, for warmth, or to keep nightmares away, or to offer each other comfort during long weeks away from home. Arthur and Leon have shared such arrangements before, and Leon knows this, but it's still a difficult thing to ask for, because it means admitting weakness, to his prince no less. Leon is too tired to care.

Arthur runs his fingers through Leon's hair again. "Of course." He kicks off his boot and climbs in next to Leon, and Leon finds it so easy to fall asleep curled up beside him.

When Leon wakes, Arthur is gone, and nobody seems to know where, only that the king sent him. Leon tries not to worry.


End file.
